Summer Camp Chaos
by Inuyasha's-babygirl
Summary: Hinata, Sakura Tenten, and Ino go to a summer camp, being the troublemakers that they are they decide to enter the school with fake names. There they meet Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, it was hatred at first sight between the eight. War breaks out
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my new story Summer Camp Chaos Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's charaters.**

_**Summer Camp Chaos**_

Hinata, Sakura Tenten, and Ino go to a summer camp, being the troublemakers that they are they decide to enter the school with fake names. There they meet Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, it was hatred at first sight between the eight. War breaks out between them as the girls from Cabin A and the boys from Cabin N make each others lives a living hell.

Chapter One

Students screamed, howled, and cheered as they all ran out of the school happily. School was finally over, eight months of torture were finally over and done with! Summer vacations were finally here and each student was ready to get out and have the time of a lifetime with their friends and families. It was going to be overly exciting for four best friends though...

Four girls walked out of school last, taking their time and looking cool as they walked down the front steps. Unfortunately somebody on their rush out of school spilled some slippery substance on the last step and one of the girls slipped making the other three fall down on top of her.

"Man this is so messed up! We were supposed to look cool on our last day," the girl on top whined as she slowly stood up with a hurt expression on her face. The others stood up too dusting themselves and looking annoyed.

"Damn you people! You ruined everything," the same girl yelled with a fist in the air as she glared at the mob of students running out of school. It was the end of their junior year, and they wanted, like always, to be the ones that stand out from every other student.

"Calm down Ino, we'll make them pay next year," a girl with long pink hair, and bright green colored eyes, said to the girl with long blond hair tied in a ponytail and crystal clear blue colored eyes. The other two girls were glaring at the rest of the student body with a glint in their eye that meant trouble. One of them had dark brown hair in two buns on the sides of her head and dark brown colored eyes, her name was Tenten. The other girl had short raven black hair and very light lavender colored eyes, they were almost white, her name was Hinata.

"We don't have to wait until next year," Tenten said with an evil smile on her face. The other three girls looked at her in confusion but then looked back at the students when they heard them all scream in terror. The four girls started laughing hysterically when they saw purple goo on the heads of most of them. But their moment of laughter was cut short as glares from all the students turned to them. The four girls sweat dropped and smiled weakly before running for their lives.

The students started chasing after them like crazy wolves. The four girls jumped over the school fence and onto the streets flailing their arms like crazy. "What is wrong with you people? It was just a joke!" Tenten yelled as she and her friends crossed the street.

At that moment the light changed from green to red and cars zoomed down the road separating the four best friends from the mod of crazy students.

"Served them right," Hinata said with a smirk. Sakura and Ino stuck their tongue out at them before turning dusting their hands with a job well done.

"Tenten remind us to give you a party sometime later," Ino said. "Oh I will!" Tenten said. The four girls laughed and kept walking. Hinata casually looked back and her eyes widened with shock at the site. Three guys were running after them with fire in their eyes.

"Run!" she screamed as she started to run ahead of her other three friends. The other three looked back and screamed as they started to follow Hinata.

ZzZzZzZz

Four guys walked out of their school with satisfied smirks. School was over and they were ready for the summer.

"So it's going to be Hawaii this summer. Wonder how the women are over there," one of the guys said. He had long brown hair, almost black, tied a little bit above the ends and light lavender colored eyes almost white, his name was Neji.

"Yeah, man I can't wait," one of them said. He had spiked blond hair with a bandana on his head and cerulean colored eyes, his name was Naruto. There were two other guys, one of them had spiky raven black hair with bangs and onyx colored eyes, he was Sasuke. The other one had black hair tied in a spiked ponytail and dark brown colored eyes he was Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl was frantically waving at Saseke. There were two other girls with her who were both smiling at the guys.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head in disappointment. He was secretly hoping with all his might that Yuri had left the school with her friends and not waited for him, but that was too much to dream for.

"If you don't want her any more just dump her," Neji advised to his friend. The four were the most popular guys at their school. Girls would swoon whenever they walked past them and the four literally had fan clubs.

"You're right, that's exactly what I'm going to do today," Sasuke said as they made their way toward the girls. They stopped in front of them and to Sasuke's disgust Yuri threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Sasuke-kun what do you think about you coming over to my house this afternoon and spending the rest of the day together alone in my room?" Yuri whispered in his ear. Yuri stepped away from Sasuke and battered her eyelashes at him. Sasuke was about to say no but was interrupted by a shout coming from the bottom of the steps. All seven heads turned to look at the source and saw four girls running up the steps.

The four girls were laughing as they ran up. "They are so dumb," one of them said. The girls were wearing the same school uniform. They were wearing sailor styled uniforms, the shirts were white with purple collars and the skirts were also purple. "Hurry up they'll see us if we don't hide fast," one of them said. The other three nodded and for the first time looked up. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw them, as if they hadn't noticed they were there before.

The girls reached the top and stopped abruptly in front of them. "What do you think you're doing here? This is private property," Yuri said as she glared at the girls.

A girl with long blond hair tied in a ponytail walked right in front of Yuri and crossed her arms with attitude. "Private property my ass! Get out of my way before I move you," she said and the other three girls walked up next to her.

The four guys chuckled at the sight, the girls really looked as if they were going to beat up Yuri. Sasuke was secretly hoping they would.

"You put your dirty hands on me and I'll make sure you regret, you have no idea who you're messing with," Yuri said. "Mmhmm," Yuri's friends said with attitude as they stepped up next to Yuri.

"You don't know who **you're** messing with. Four karate black belts that can kick your ass anytime, and anywhere," the girl with buns said.

"There they are!" a guy shouted from the bottom of the steps. All eyes turned to him and the four girls sweat dropped.

"They just won't give up," the pink haired girl said as the four turned to three guys who were running up the steps with fire in their eyes.

"What is going on? Are you raiding our school?!" Yuri screamed and hid behind Sasuke who tensed at the sight of the guys.

"What are you people doing here?" he asked. "We were supposed to hide here but oh well I guess they're getting a beating after all.

"You think you can get away with everything you do don't you! You damn alborutadoras!" the guy yelled pointing a finger at the four girls.

"Can't you take a joke!" Tenten said as she walked toward the guys. "I mean what is purple goo going to do to you! It's going to kill you, you can't possibly be weak enough for that," she added.

The guys stared at her with questioning looks but Tenten kept on talking, "I mean we test all those things on ourselves before we use them, it doesn't kill or anything so why are you so angry?" she asked.

"You've been pulling pranks on us ever since the year started its about time you girls get what you deserve," he said.

"Okay, enough talking, BRING IT!" the blond girl yelled as she ran toward the guys. "Ino you pig get back here!" the pink haired girl called after her friend.

"Is this what low class people do?" everyone stopped moving and looked back at the person who said in other words Yuri. "I mean can't you take it out to where you people come from no one wants to see you gangsters fight," she added, but she was still cowering behind Sasuke.

"I can't believe she just said that," one of the three guys with purple goo on their head said. Tears streamed out of the three guys' eyes as they ran away from that place.

"What a sorry excuse for a guy. How sad and they're supposed to be the best athletes in our school," the girl with short raven black hair said.

"Whatever," Neji said as he started to walk around the four mysterious girls. The others but the four girls followed his footsteps.

"Such losers," Yuri said as she walked down the steps clinging to Sasuke's arm.

"Dumb people never notice," the girl with pink hair said as she ran in between Sasuke and Yuri successfully breaking them apart and slapping Yuri's forhead. "Who's the loser now bitch?" The girl with buns asked as she ran down the stairs backwards. She smirked and turned around following her three friends.

"Ugh! You bitch! Get back here!!" Yuri screamed after the girls.

"Those are the weirdest girls I've ever met," Naruto said. Everyone turned to Naruto and gasped.

"You were here this whole time?" Shikamaru asked disinterested as he looked away from him and casually glanced at Yuri. His eyes widened at the sight of Yuri three seconds passed and then he bursted out laughing and pointing at Yuri. Everyone turned from Naruto to Yuri and gasped at the sight before they started laughing. Well all but her two friends who were looking at her nervously.

"What? What is it?" she asked as she took a mirror out of her purse and looked at herself. On her forehead stamped was the word loser in capital letters with some green looking thing running down between her nose.

"AHHHHHHH!!" she screamed as she dropped the mirror and ran away, her two friends following her.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

so wat do u guyz think bout this story!? It's my first romance/humor attempt plz be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of Summer Camp Chaos!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's charaters.**

_**Summer Camp Chaos**_

Hinata, Sakura Tenten, and Ino go to a summer camp, being the troublemakers that they are they decide to enter the school with fake names. There they meet Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, it was hatred at first sight between the eight. War breaks out between them as the girls from Cabin A and the boys from Cabin N make each others lives a living hell.

Chapter Two

"She's such a loser!" Sakura screamed as she watched, with Tenten's binoculars, Yuri running out of the school they were just in.

The four girls were sitting on the tree branch of a tree that was close to the school they just ran out of. They had been expectantly waiting to see the girl's reaction to Sakura's little joke.

"My turn! My turn!" Hinata whined as she took the binoculars from Sakura and watched to her amusement Yuri slapping her two friends. "What a bitch," Hinata said as she laughed passing the binoculars to Ino who was eagerly waiting for them.

"Wow! Why would anyone want to be friends with someone like that?" Ino asked as she gave the binoculars to Tenten who took them and quickly put them on to see what her friends were talking about. She smirked and said, "They're actually begging her," Tenten said.

"What? I wana' see," Sakura said as she took the binoculars from Tenten. "I don't see them! Where are they!?" Sakura yelled making the people who were walking by the tree run away with their hands on their heads.

"Losers," Hinata said while watching the people who were running. Ino and Tenten nodded and turned to Sakura who was frantically looking everywhere with the binoculars.

"When I find that bitch I'm killing her!" they heard someone yell from under them. There passing by was the girl Sakura had pulled a prank on followed by her two friends who had red cheeks and tears in their eyes.

Sakura smiled and quickly took her backpack off taking a white balloon with something blue inside, out of it. "Tenten here! Do it before she gets away," Sakura said with a smile. Tenten smirked and took the balloon from her friend.

She aimed it at the fuming girl and threw it at her. Just as Yuri was about to turn to cross the street, the balloon hit her square on the side of her head, spilling blue paint all over her. The girls started laughing and holding their sides. The look on her face was just priceless.

People that were around Yuri started laughing and some just kept walking ignoring the whole scene.

"No! My hair! My beautiful hair! Who did this dammit?! Who did it?!" Yuri screamed hysterically as she looked around the people that were starting to surround her and laughed at her.

Slowly Yuri started to turn her head toward her friends who were looking at her with fear in their eyes. "Where did it come from?" Yuri asked them dangerously as she wiped away paint from her face, but to no avail because the damage was already done. Her friends quickly pointed toward the tree before their angered friend started attacking them again.

"It came from over here!" Ino yelled as she and her best friends jumped off the tree with a smirk on their faces.

"You! You! You, you, you!" she said angrily as she pointed at Sakura with anger. Yuri's eyes started turning red as tears of anger ran down her cheeks.

"You, you, you . . . Don't you have something better to say than that? I mean it doesn't really mean anything," Sakura asked as she crossed her arms.

"I doubt it, her head is filled with too much air," Hinata said with an evil smile. Yuri inhaled indignantly and smirked at the four girls. The people that were watching started to form a circle around the girls, Yuri's friends were beside her supporting her.

"It is true that jealousy doesn't kill but it tortures, losers. Of course that's why you do this crazy things, because it's the only way to let your anger out," she said while smiling.

Ino snorted and looked at Yuri with disbelief. Tenten smirked, turned around and started to walk away. "Let's go I don't want to waste my time with snobs," Tenten said. The other three nodded and turned around leaving a gaping Yuri behind.

"How dare you?! Who do you think you are? You better turn around and apologize to Yuri-san right now!" one of Yuri's friends yelled angrily.

"You better be quiet if you don't want your name on our hit-list," Ino said as she walked away. Yuri screamed out in frustration, took off her backpack and threw it at Sakura's back. Everything went in slow motion the backpack flew toward Sakura making a wide bend as it went down.

"Watch out!" someone yelled. The girls turned around surprised and Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the backpack flying toward her. She closed her eyes awaiting the hit but it never came, she opened one eye and then the next.

"Ahem!" Hinata coughed pointing down in front of Sakura's feet.

Sakura looked down and her eyes narrowed, there about one foot away from her lay Yuri's backpack. "What a loser," Tenten laughed and kneeled down picking up the backpack.

"I'll show you how it's really done without missing," Tenten said as she aimed at Yuri. Yuri squealed and turned around running away from them. Everyone started laughing at Yuri as she crossed the street and tripped on the sidewalk falling face first on the cement followed by her friends who were trying to help her up.

"LOSER!" Ino and Hinata yelled after Yuri in unison.

"Let's dig through this," Tenten suggested as she slung the backpack on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Hinata your father won't mind if we go to your house right?" Sakura asked eagerly as she jumped up and down. The people that had gathered started leaving having their laugh of the day.

"You act as if my father cares about what happens to me. He's too busy with the snob," Hinata said with a smirk. Her friends smiled and nodded.

"Then lets go over to your house, I don't feel like going over to mine. Plus I'm in love with it. It's so big!" Ino said happily. Hinata giggled and nodded as she started to make her way to her house followed by her friends.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

"WHAT!" an angry Sasuke yelled angrily. He was in his father's study along with his friends Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto and Shikamaru's father.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Is there anything that isn't troublesome for you?" Mr. Nara, Shikamaru's father, asked. Shikamaru gave his father a look that clearly said I-got-it-from-you.

"The head of your house already agreed with us Neji-san and Naruto you and Sasuke are going because I said so," Sasuke's father said.

"But we have plans!!!! We're going somewhere for the summer," Naruto whined. Sasuke's father gave Naruto a severe look before looking back at his son. "You four don't have a choice. It has been decided and that's how it's going to be you have been out of hand for too long. And I hear from good sources that the summer camp to which you're going disciplines its pupils and that is what you need," Sasuke's father said.

"Itachi was never sent to something as stupid as this! Why do I have to go?" Sasuke asked angrily. Sasuke's dad punched his desk table and stood up angrily.

"Itachi never behaved as you did, you should be more like your brother he doesn't cause as much trouble as you and he never did! Now you're going because I said so, so you and Naruto go pack your things while the rest of you go to your houses and pack also. The camp starts in two days and you all better be ready by then," Sasuke's father said angrily.

Sasuke stood up from his chair bowed to his father and left the room fuming. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru followed him quickly out of the room.

"You didn't have to get so harsh on them," Mr. Nara said to Sasuke's dad. "They think they govern themselves, they need to be taught otherwise before they become irresponsible man," he answered.

"There's nothing wrong with being irresponsible," Mr. Nara said with a sigh. Sasuke's dad laughed and sat down on his chair.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

"This ruins everything," Neji said as he sat down on one of the couches in Sasuke's room.

"You have no reason to be complaining, you didn't even say anything when we were in there," Naruto said annoyed.

"There was nothing to say we were going to go whether we wanted to or not, it was something that we had no control over," Neji said giving Naruto a death glare.

Shikamaru sighed and jumped on Sasuke's bed. "This is all so troublesome," Shikamaru said. Everyone glared at him but he just ignored them and stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Well, you're the mastermind Shikamaru why don't you come up with something to get us out of this mess," Sasuke said irritably.

"It's too troublesome I'm not up to it," Shikamaru said as he laid on his said and covered his head with one of Sasuke's pillows.

"You're so useless," Naruto said with a sigh. "Why don't you come up with something then smartass," Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Well you know what I have. I think that we should go to that summer camp and escape during the night, then get on a plane to Hawaii before anyone knows what's going on. They won't be able to do anything after we're already there," Naruto said with a smirk.

Everyone in the room stared at Naruto with a blank expression before a glint of mischief appeared in their eyes. "That is perfect Naruto, it's unbelievable you were able to come up with it by yourself," Shikamaru said.

"Hehe I didn't I saw it in a movie the other day," Naruto said with pride. They all sweat dropped and shook their heads. "Your wild movies finally served their purpose," Neji said as he stood up and walked toward the door to get out of Sasuke's room.

"I'll go pack and get ready for 'summer camp'" Neji said with a smirk as he walked out of the room. Shikamaru chuckled and got up too, following Neji.

"You better go pack too dobe," Sasuke said as he took one of his suitcases out. "Don't call me dobe, baka," Naruto said as he ran out of the room before Sasuke could do anything to him.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata took their shoes off before entering Hinata's huge mansion. Her house was beautiful, there were beautiful gardens in front of her house with many different kinds of flowers, the house was painted white and was decorated beautifully by an expert. The mansion also had a huge pool, Jacuzzi, and its own sauna. It was the dream place for anyone in their right mind.

"I still don't understand what you're doing in a public school," Sakura said in awe as she followed Hinata through the maze of hallways. She had been to this house so many times but she never got used to its size and grace.

"I told you a million times, I'm not a suck-up like the snob. I might be the heir to all this but I don't really want it. All I want is a normal life and a normal family. If I don't match my father's expectation that's just too bad," Hinata said as she stopped in front of a gigantic door. She pushed the door open and walked in what she called her room.

The room was huge and furnished in dark and light lavender. The walls were painted the color of her eyes and there were two adjoining rooms to her room. One was the closet, which was huge and full of clothes of many different colors. The other one was the bathroom which was the size of two of Sakura's bedroom put together.

"You're seriously out of your mind if you don't want this," Tenten said as she jumped on Hinata's bed and sighed.

"Okay enough of this I want to look through the bitch's things," Hinata said as she jumped on her bed and took Yuri's backpack away from Tenten. The four girls huddled around the backpack as Hinata unzipped it and turned it upside down, taking everything that was in there out.

Make-up, a few pens, some pencils, erasers, papers, more make-up and a notebook fell out of the backpack. The girls sweat dropped at all the make-up that Yuri had. As Ino rummaged through the papers that had fallen out she noticed a pink slip of paper. She took it and started reading it. She squealed in delight at what she saw.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked as she took the paper from Ino. She read through it and jumped off the bed with a huge smile on her face. "It's that summer camp! The one that everyone was talking about but didn't want to tell us about," Sakura said with a huge smile.

Hinata and Tenten smirked and gave each other a high five. "Why not show up there and show all of them the party they would have missed if we hadn't found out about it," Hinata said.

"This is going to be a fun summer all right!" the four girls screamed in unison with huge smiles on their faces.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O

hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much s I enjoyed writing it! Plz review and tell me what u think!

alborotadoras means troublemakers in spanish! i forgot to put it at da end of the last chapter sry!!

oh and da name Yuri it just poped up in my head so i just put it on it her name doesn't have anything to do its just her name, but she will make Sakura's life very complicated in the future!


	3. Chapter 3

Now for the third chapter of Summer Camp chaos! Tada!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's charaters.**

_**Summer Camp Chaos**_

Hinata, Sakura Tenten, and Ino go to a summer camp, being the troublemakers that they are they decide to enter the school with fake names. There they meet Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, it was hatred at first sight between the eight. War breaks out between them as the girls from Cabin A and the boys from Cabin N make each others lives a living hell.

Chapter Three

"Wait, this says we have to pay 5000 yens!" Tenten said as she read the pink slip of paper thoroughly. Ino and Sakura turned to her with wide eyes and then hugged each other crying.

"This is awful we won't be able to bring misery to the lives of the happy campers who so badly don't want us to go there!" Sakura whined as Ino and her cried. Hinata rolled her eyes and walked toward her night stand. She opened up the drawer and took something out.

"It also says that we have half an hour to go register for it before they stop taking in applications!" Tenten said as she stared at the paper as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"If it's about money don't worry about it, I'll pay for it!" Hinata said as she took one of Yuri's pens and wiggled her white and blue check book in the air. Sakura and Ino stopped crying and turned to Hinata with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "You would do that . . . for us, three insignificant friends who have been with you almost your whole life?" Ino asked with hopeful eyes. "I'm not insignificant!" Tenten and Sakura both yelled in unison.

Ino laughed innocently and rubbed the back of her head. "Yup, I'd do it anytime now come on we only have a half hour to get there, and we do want to make those people pay for not letting us know about it right?" Hinata asked. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino nodded in response and then ran toward Hinata like a herd of cows.

Hinata laughed weakly and turned around running as fast as she could away from the herd that was going after her. "Seriously it's just 5000 yens you take it too seriously! HELP!!" Hinata screamed as she ran down the maze of hallways that lead out of the mansion.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§

Sasuke was packed and ready for the 'summer camp'. He was waiting for Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji to get back from their packing so they could make a perfect plan for escaping.

"WE'RE HERE!" Naruto yelled as he barged into Sasuke's room followed by Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the crazy blond before sitting down on his bed.

"I got this all planned out," Shikamaru announced with a smirk as he sat on Sasuke's desk chair.

"Come on the spill it out," Naruto said happily.

Everyone glared at Naruto before Shikamaru spoke. "Okay so I found out from my father that all four of us are going to be staying in the same cabin. So once we're sure that everyone else is asleep we're going to go out and try to sneak out. There will be some people patrolling and checking that everything is in order but I asked some people that I know that went to that camp and they said that the "guards" don't really pay much attention. There is only one entrance and one exit and we're not going to use it. We're going to climb over the fence that surrounds the camp and try to find our way to a cab that will be meeting us there," Shikamaru said.

He looked around and found that Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were grinning at him as if savoring their freedom already.

"Well now that we know what we're doing lets get out of here I don't plan on staying here much longer. I also have to go find Yuri at her place and break up with her," Sasuke said as he walked out of his room. The other guys followed after him Shikamaru and Naruto punch each other's fists as they walked out of the room.

§O§O§O§O§O§

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura rushed inside the small building that the pink slip of paper had directed them to go to. Tenten who had the pink slip ran up to the only desk in her sight and slammed the pink slip on it.

A woman who had been snoring loudly on the desk jumped in surprise and glared at the panting Tenten.

"What do you want?" she hissed angrily. "We want to sign up for your summer camp," Ino who was dragging herself up off the floor using the desk said.

The woman looked at her golden watch and smiled at the girls before saying, "You're just in time a few more minutes and you wouldn't have had a chance to get in."

Sakura and Hinata gave each other high fives while holding their sides in pain. They had run all the way from Hinata's mansion to this place, and got lost a few times, it was too late when Hinata realized that she could have just ordered her driver to take them to the place earning herself some glares.

"Okay fill this applications up," the woman said as she gave each girl a piece of paper. "You have to have your parent's signature though," the woman said with raised eyebrows.

The four girls stared at the woman in horror and then looked at each other. "Can we call them and put them on the phone so they can talk to you?" Hinata asked hopefully.

The woman narrowed her eyes at her before shaking her head no. "I'm sorry but that's not possible I wouldn't be sure if they're your parents or some other person."

"Look here!" Sakura said desperately as she gave the woman her pink razor. "Look through the my phonebook and call my mother. It clearly says mother so you'll know it's her. If you want you can even warn her that I'm in trouble that's going to get her attention in no time," Sakura said.

The other girls did as Sakura and gave the woman their cell phones. "Alright, I'll do it," the woman said. About thirty minutes later the girls walked out of the building with huge grins. It appeared that there were only four spaces left and that they were going to be in the same one. The woman said that they were going to be staying in Cabin A and gave them a list of materials that they would need.

"Well lets go to the mall and get all this," Hinata said as she read of the long list. "It's so much stuff!" Ino whined as she took the list from Hinata and counted each item.

"I don't think my mom is going to pay for all of that," Tenten said as she took a look at the list. "Don't worry I can pay for it but you girls are going to owe me big time!" Hinata said.

The three girls jumped on Hinata with huge smiles thanking her over and over.

"Well look who's here. That prank you pulled on Yuri was a dirty trick," someone said interrupting the girls. The four girls turned to glare at whoever said that and found each other face to face with the four guys that they had met before when they were trying to hide from the angry mob.

"What do you want?" Tenten asked disinterested.

"Do you girls not take a bath when you go home after school? Why are you still wearing your uniforms?" the blond one asked as he examined the four girls.

The four narrowed their eyes at him and Hinata walked up to him. "I'd suggest you back off and go away before we pull up some dirty tricks on you," she said dangerously.

"Whoa you're going to take that from a girl Naruto?" the guy with long hair and light lavender eyes teased as he smirked at Hinata.

"Is she related to you Neji?" Naruto asked as he turned to him. Neji frowned at Naruto and nodded his head slowly.

This made Hinata smirk and she crossed her arms. "What my _dear cousin_ they didn't know?" Hinata asked teasingly.

"I didn't know that either," Tenten whispered to Sakura who nodded.

"Lets go I want to get all the stuff for this summer camp today," Ino said as she pulled Hinata back.

"Summer camp? You're going to a summer camp? What's the name of it?" Shikamaru asked with curiosity the blond that was pulling Hinata was more then a little interesting in his opinion.

The girls looked at him suspiciously and were about to answer but the guy with wild raven black hair said something first, "Why should we care?" Neji gave the guy a high five and smirked at the now angry girls.

"True they're not even good looking, let's get out of here," Naruto said with his hands on his head. It was hatred at first time against the four. They had insulted them and made fun of them. The four guys turned around and started walking away from the four fuming girls.

Tenten took out a small purple ball from a small pack she had wrapped around her upper thigh which was covered by her skirt. The other girls gasped when they noticed and smirked smugly at the retrieving boys.

"No one makes fun of my friends and gets a away with it you losers!" Tenten yelled angrily as she aimed at the boys before accurately throwing the ball at them. The boys turned around about to say something smart back but didn't get the chance as Tenten's little bomb landed at their feet exploding instantly. Purple powder flew out of it and covered the guys completely from head to toe.

"LOSERS!" Tenten yelled as she and her friends ran away crossing the street. Tenten actually dared to slide on a car as she ran away giving the guys the middle finger.

The guys stared after them in shock and disbelief. "What the hell is this?" Shikamaru asked angrily as he tried to dust the powder off but failing miserably.

"Oh, they're going to pay," Sasuke growled angrily as he started to run after them. Naruto screamed loudly as he followed after Sasuke followed by the other two.

Sakura "casually" looked back and her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the guys running after them at full speed.

"Holy shit! Hinata call your driver tell him to meet us at the usual place. We have to lose these guys they're actually coming after us," Sakura said as she sped up. The other three girls looked behind themselves and gasped in surprise, they also picked up their pace.

Tenten looked around for some way to lose the guys and her eyes shined with mischief when she caught sight of a silver trash can just around the corner. "Come this way!" Tenten said as she turned the corner and stopping abruptly. The other girls bumped into her one by one making her fall down face down.

"Sorry!" they apologized as they helped Tenten up. Tenten glared at them and then signaled for them to keep running. "Go on keep going I know how to get rid of them," she said. The girls hesitated a second but started to run once Tenten glared at them again.

Tenten quickly took off the silver trash can's top and looked around the corner to see if the guys were coming and not surprisingly they were just a few steps from turning. She quickly kicked the trash can making it fall down hard on the pavement just as the guy with wild raven black hair was turning.

He gasped in surprise and tripped over it falling face first. Tenten didn't waste a second and without hesitation slammed the top of the trash can against the face of the guy following after him. The guy fell down unconscious on top of the guy that was on the floor trying to get up. Tenten then quickly turned around and made a run for it following after her friends who were quite a distance away.

She looked back to see if the guys covered in purple were still going after her and her friends and smirked triumphantly when she noticed the other two helping their friends up.

"DON'T MESS WITH US!" Tenten yelled before turning back and catching up to her friends who were waiting for her a car parked on the street right beside them.

§O§O§O§O§O§

"Damn bitch," Neji said angrily his nose was bleeding and broken. He was currently at the hospital having it checked. The nurse who was attending to him glared at him before continuing her work. Neji was still covered in purple and his three friends were currently waiting for him outside.

Once the nurse was done with his bandages Neji walked out of the room still fuming. He wanted to kill the girl for doing what she did. He hadn't expected that hit at all, he just noticed Sasuke falling down and the next thing something hard hit his face.

When he walked out he was greeted by Naruto's laughter. The guy was rolling on the floor laughing pointing at his face and that just made Neji even angrier. Sasuke was glaring at the laughing idiot and Shikamaru was staring at him dumbly.

"Lets get out of here I hate hospitals," Neji growled as he started to walk away. "If I ever see those girls again I swear I'll kill them," Sasuke muttered as they walked out of the hospital. His words were followed by a nod from Neji and more laughter from Naruto.

"Will you shut up dobe! It's not that funny anymore," Sasuke said angrily. Naruto glared at him and crossed his arms across his chest. "You're no fun," he stated.

"EW! What's that smell?" Shikamaru asked as he covered his nose. The other three guys noticed the smell too and covered their nose, all eyes turning to Naruto.

"WHAT?! IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR!" Naruto yelled angrily tears were forming in his eyes from the bad smell. Some people who happened to go by wrinkled their nose in disgust as they walked past the guys, who were still covered in purple.

"I think the smell is coming from all of us. What the hell is this purple stuff?" Neji said angrily as he sniffed his arm wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Shit! I swear the next time I see them!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Might be in two days or less if we're lucky. They did say they were going to a summer camp," Shikamaru said as he took his cell phone out.

"How can you possibly know it's the same one we're going to?" Naruto asked dumbly. "Because, you baka, they were coming out of the building that was giving out applications to go to the summer camp we're going to," Shikamaru stated simply.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because there was a big sign saying 'KONOHA SUMMER CAMP!' on the window," Shikamaru said with a roll of his eyes.

"I never knew you paid attention to such things," Neji said with a smirk. If what Shikamaru just said was true and those girls were going to go to the summer camp then he was going to be having his revenge sooner than he thought. Those were Sasuke's same exact thoughts.

§O§O§O§O§O§

Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were currently at the mall in the eating area were mostly everyone hung out at. They were done with all their shopping for the summer camp and were exhausted.

"I'm ready to go home. I want to pack up today, I'm so excited about going to summer camp!" Ino said happily as she stood up. The other girls followed suit and the four left the mall.

**Three Hours Later**

Sakura sat on her computer chatting with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

**White-Eyed-Beauty: **im so rdy 4 summer camp!

**cHeRRy§bLoSSom: **me too lol I hav a few pranks in mind alrdy.

**d3ad-aIm: **lol I got some lil bombs prepared alrdy, I need to make a few more.

**CrAzY§bLoNd**: rofl dat lil bomb trik u pulled on those retards today was fnny!

**d3ad-aIm:** hehe I kno I kno praise da queen!

**White-Eyed-Beauty:** hey I gota go eat da snob cooked today n dad wants everyone to eat her fd.

**cHeRRy§bLoSSom:** no wait!!!!!

**White-Eyed-Beauty:** wat?

**cHeRRy§bLoSSom:** how come u never told us bout ur cuzin?

**CrAzY§bLoNd**: ya hina how come u never told us?

**d3ad-aIm**: mmhmmm

**White-Eyed-Beauty:** idk he n i arent rly close so i didnt think bout talkin bout him to yall

**cHeRRy§bLoSSom:** oh well I didnt rly care bout him I was just wonderin anywayz cya later hina!

**White-Eyed-Beauty has signed out**.

**cHeRRy§bLoSSom:** im bout to get off too c yall

**CrAzY§bLoNd**: me 2 c ya

**d3ad-aIm**: same hea c u 2 tomorrow

**d3ad-aIm has signed out.**

**cHeRRy§bLoSSom has signed out.**

**CrAzY§bLoNd has signed out.**

Sakura got off her desk and jumped on her bed with a huge smile. "This summer is going to be so much fun!"

Every summer the girls always did something cool and fun but always got in trouble with their parents because most of the time they got caught. But this summer it wasn't going to be like that, they had entered the summer camp with fake names so no matter what they did their parents weren't going to find out and the people from the summer camp weren't going to either. Though the students there were going to know it was them the girls were going to make sure they never got caught at anything.

"I can't wait to turn a cabin inside out!" Sakura said happily to herself as she hugged her pillow against her. Pranks always sent this energy through her that made her want to do more and more.

"Few more days and the fun will finally begin!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Sakura are you okay in there?" her mother asked as she knocked Sakura's door.

"Yeah! Sorry about that," Sakura said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

§O§Two Days Later§O§

"FINALLY!" Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata cried happily earning some weird looks from the people who were boarding the bus. The bus that was picking the students around the area that the girls lived was there and everyone was boarding it.

Once the girls were in the bus they looked at the last two back sits of the bus and noticed that some people were already sitting there. Closer inspection showed that they were four guys but the girls couldn't make out who they were.

"Whoever is in the back get the hell off! We're going to sit there!" Tenten yelled as the four friends made their way to the back.

The guys who were sitting there looked up from talking to each other and glared at the girls. Their eyes changed when they looked at them, there was a malicious glint in them.

The girls gasped in surprise those guys were the same ones that Tenten had pranked just two days ago!

"You guys move!" one of the guys said to the people that were sitting in the two second to last seats. The guys turned back to look at them but the glares that were directed at them made them stand up and move.

"Sure we'll move," the guy with his hair tied in a ponytail said a little bit _too _friendly.

"I don't like this," Sakura stated but their dignity stopping them from sitting somewhere else made them go over and sit at the back. Immediately after they sat down the guys turned to look at them their friendliness was gone and they were glaring at them.

"Wow, Taemi you actually broke his nose!" Hinata said with a giggle, she had just realized that her cousin had a broken nose. Taemi was Tenten's fake name.

"Yes, she did and she's going to pay dearly for that. It is a very good coincidence that you girls get to be in the same summer camp as us," Neji said.

"You better not mess with us unless you don't want to get on our hit list. Bad things happen to people who get their names in the list, specially if they're near the top," Sakura warned before she turned away from the guys and took out her sketch pad. She had already started to make some pranks up, she was currently doing the math for one that she was going to be saving for someone who dared mess with her.

"Well, you better put us way at the top because you girls are going to regret ever messing with us. No one messes with us and gets away with it," Sasuke said dangerously.

"Get over it pretty boy you have no chance against us. We have years of experience, right Sachi," Hinata said. Sakura giggled still not used to her fake name and gave Hinata a high five.

"We'll see about that," the guy in the ponytail said as he and his friends turned around with evil smirks.

"In- I mean Imari you're being so quiet what's up?" Tenten said almost forgetting about Ino's fake name. Ino turned to her with a huge smile and pointed down near her feet. Tenten looked down and noticed the end of a cord. Tenten looked in the isle and noticed that the cord ran up to the middle of the bus and was attached to a medium sized can.

She looked to see who were the people who were sitting in the seats nearby and noticed that Yuri and her 'friends' were sitting there. They must have got in after the girls were already seated. Yuri seemed to have a hurt look on her face and kept glaring back at the raven haired boy who was sitting in front of Sakura.

"Hey, Sachi! Hina! It's starting cover your ears," Tenten whispered to her two friends who smirked in return and did as told. The guys who had 'accidentally' been listening to what Tenten had said turned around to see what the girls were doing, thinking that it had to do with them and were surprised when they noticed the girls covering their ears and looking beyond them intently.

The guys didn't waste any time in copying them and turned around expecting something but what they saw and heard shocked them to no end.

Up in the front something exploded with a loud sound and sparks flew out. None of the sparks reached to where they were since the commotion was toward the middle of the bus. Yuri who had been sitting near there was screaming hysterically along with her friends.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughter erupted from the girls behind them but the guys never turned to look at them, they were too surprised. They were staring at the hysterical girls, an angry bus rider and other students who were laughing and some cowering away.

Anger bubbled up inside Naruto and he stood up on his seat and glared at the laughing girls.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU COULD HAVE BURNT SOMEBODY! YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED EVERYONE IN THIS BUS TO BLOW UP!" Naruto yelled angrily. He was angry beyond words, he couldn't believe that these girls could be so evil and find something like that funny. They could have hurt someone!

The girl's laughter immediately died away and they were all glaring at Naruto. Everyone's attention was now on them, Naruto had been loud enough to ensure that everyone heard him.

"What the hell are you talking about we didn't do that!" Ino said angrily as she stood up on her seat glaring at Naruto.

"Anyways those sparks aren't even harmful unless there's gas around. If you're a good prankster like us you'd know that. We don't hurt anyone whenever we do our pranks you know. Not that we did that. The cord that was connected to that thing starts from were your sitting," Sakura pointed out with an evil smirk.

The guys gaped at them in disbelief and shock. These girls were playing dirty they had been the ones to do it and they were blaming it on them!

The bus driver made his way toward the back fuming. There was fire in his eyes.

"WHO DID THIS?!" he bellowed angrily. Everyone turned to him but before the guys could prove themselves of not being guilty Hinata stood up from her seat and walked up to him defiantly.

"It was that blond boy over there sir! I saw him light the cord too! But you know you shouldn't go too hard on him I mean don't you remember when you were our age and you did your little pranks from time to time," Hinata said innocently.

Naruto glared at her angrily before he jumped off his seat and pointed an accusing finger at Ino.

"I didn't do anything it was that girl right there! Inaru or whatever her name is! I heard them planning it," Naruto said desperately with hints of anger.

"ME! Why would I do something like that I don't even know who those people are and I would never pull a prank on someone innocent. And my name is Imari not Inaru!" Ino said angrily.

"YOU! YOU! YOU! I knew it! It had to be those girls sir they've done things like this before!" Yuri came raging down toward the back, followed by her herd of 'friends'.

Sakura and Tenten were hiding behind the seats in front of them trying not to laugh too hard. The bus driver looked from the girls to the guys not knowing who to believe.

"You idiot it was them! How the hell can you be so stupid everyone is telling you it was them!" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Sir I swear it wasn't us I mean I know we have a reputation and everything but I swear it wasn't us," Ino said as her eyes started to get teary. Hinata turned away from the bus driver trying to hide her laughter as she walked toward Ino. Always count on her to make everything dramatic.

"Look at what you did you bastards! Imari don't cry it's okay," Hinata said as she rubbed Ino's back, she wanted to laugh so bad but she knew if they wanted to get out of that one she was going to have to hold it in. She turned to see what Tenten and Sakura were doing that they weren't defending their friend and noticed them laughing with each other with tears in their eyes.

"Don't believe them! That girl's just faking it!" Yuri cried angrily. She didn't want those girls to get away with their stupid little game.

"You shut up and go back to your seat," the boys driver said to Yuri. "For this once I'm going to forget that this happened but if it happens again all four of you are going to be in some trouble," the bus driver said as he walked away not wanting to see Ino 'cry' anymore. He was pushing Yuri and her friends back as he went.

Hinata and Ino bursted out laughing once the bus driver was back in his seat. "What a retard," Hinata said between laughs.

Tenten and Sakura, who had stopped laughing, started laughing again when they saw Hinata and Ino.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves what kind of friends are you," Ino joked. While the little scene was happening between the girls they didn't notice the guys who were glaring at them and just waiting patiently for when they reached the camp. Naruto now full heartedly wanted to get revenge from those girls. They were going to regret everything they did.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§

wat do u think bout it! Hope u all like it! Plz review! I cant update unless I get some reviews n the more I get the faster I update!


	4. Chapter 4

well here's the fourth chapter! Hope ya'll like it lol da boys are gona start their lil trouble makin now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

__

Summer Camp Chaos

Hinata, Sakura Tenten, and Ino go to a summer camp, being the troublemakers that they are they decide to enter the school with fake names. There they meet Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, it was hatred at first sight between the eight. War breaks out between them as the girls from Cabin A and the boys from Cabin N make each others lives a living hell.

Chapter Four

After a very long bus ride the bus finally reached the summer camp. The whole camp was surrounded by woods and there were two rows of log cabins facing each other. There were some camp supervisors attending to the crazed students who were excited to be there. The students were all laughing and talking and not listening at all to the instructions they were being given.

"Man this is going to be so much fun!" Sakura said happily as she jumped up and down on her seat. Since the girls were the last ones in the bus, they were going to be the last ones to leave. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were all on Sakura's seat also since her window was the one that showed all the chaos going on outside.

"Look it's that guy! The supposed to be best athlete from our school. Oh I'm going to enjoy making him suffer!" Tenten said with a huge smile. The other three girls just nodded with similar looks of mischief in their eyes. That guy was going to regret chasing them just because he couldn't handle a joke.

"Okay second to last and last seats get out!" The bus driver called. The boys that were sitting in front of the girls stood up and calmly started to walk out of the bus, taking their sweet time. Ino narrowed her eyes at them. They were annoying them on purpose. They knew how much they wanted to get out and now they were going to do this on purpose just to annoy them!

"Hey hurry up you four!" Tenten called angrily. She wasn't the patient kind of girl. Well neither were the other three because they were all secretly planning a prank to use on them.

Once three of the boys were out the last one started to walk _really _slow making Ino who was the one in front of the girls growl out in rage. The guy was the one with the spiked ponytail.

"Get the hell out of the way!" Ino growled angrily as she pushed him roughly out of the bus. The boy tripped on the last step and he fell down face first on the ground.

That seemed to catch everyone's attention, they were all looking from the guy on the floor to Ino and than back. Ino put her hands on her hips defiantly as she walked out of the bus making sure that she 'accidentally' stepped on the boy's back as she got out stopping him from getting up. The other three girls did the same just not with their hands on their hips. The three other guys were just staring at their friend in shock as if not believing what they were seeing.

"Serves you right," Ino said with a smirk as she turned to look around her. All eyes were on the four girls, some looking at them with horror. The girls recognized some of them from their school and couldn't help but smirk. What a surprise they got.

"What the hell is your problem," the guy that the girls' had stomped over said angrily.

"We don't have a problem, you and your little friends are the ones with the problem," Ino retorted annoyed.

"You're going to regret doing that," he said as he stepped up to Ino inches away from her, glaring down at her.

"Really, what are you going to do about it," Ino said as she looked up at him defiantly. To anyone who didn't know what was going on it would look as if they were about to kiss. Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura couldn't help but watch amazed, Ino had never stood up to someone like that before, she seriously must not like that guy at all. There was a long pause before the guy finally answered.

"Nothing, it's too troublesome to bother myself with someone like you," the guy said as his look changed from angry to bored and he lazily put his hands in his pockets. Ino stared at him shocked for a moment blinking, she apparently had not grasped the situation yet. He turned away from Ino and started to walk away to his friends who were glaring at him. Apparently they had been expecting him to do something.

People chuckled and turned away from the scene. "What a loser," someone said but the girls didn't pay attention to whoever it was, they were looking at Ino with amused smirks. She was always the one that had something smart to say and she didn't have anything now.

Ino was still looking at the spot were he had been standing blinking rapidly now. She seemed to be thinking hard about something to say back, but her mind was empty.

"That was harsh," Hinata said with a chuckle as she patted Ino on the back. "Great way to embarrass you, don't you think?" Tenten stated.

"An easy ticket to a few months of misery," Sakura whispered to her friends as she stared at the guys who were talking in low voices now.

"Oh yeah a very easy ticket to be at the top of my list," Ino said dangerously as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared daggers at the man. He was going to seriously regret playing her like he did.

"Everyone listen up!" a loud voice boomed over all the talking the students were making.

Everyone turned to look at who it was and saw a blond haired woman wearing khaki shorts and a green blouse with the _Konoha Summer Camp_ slogan on the top left corner of her shirt. She had her hands on her hips and her face had a seriousness that meant business and she was looking at each and every student. She was standing on a box that was painted in light and dark pink patterns with white flowers. The picture created a very funny image.

A moment passed before all the students erupted in laughter. Well all except four girls who were glaring at four guys and four guys who were taking the chance that everyone wasn't paying attention to them to talk secretly.

The woman narrowed her eyes at the students and jumped off the box. "What's so funny?" she said sharply as she walked towards Yuri who so happened to be the one who was laughing the hardest. Yuri immediately stopped laughing as she backed up away from the woman.

The sight didn't seem to be funny anymore, the woman looked fierce now as if she was about to rip Yuri's head off.

"N-nothing," Yuri stuttered weakly. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata turned to look curiously at what was happening now. They weren't the only ones because Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto were also watching the scene with curiosity.

"I thought so. Now all of you listen up! I am going to call out the names of the people that are going to be staying at each cabin. Once you hear your name raise your hand so that other people know who you're going to be rooming with. Cabin A: Ama Taemi, Haruno Sachi, Hyuuga Hina, and Yamanaka Imari."

It took about a second for the girls to realize they were talking about them. They still weren't used to their nicknames, the girls laughed weakly as they raised their arms up. Some people were giving them strange looks.

The woman kept calling names as people raised their hands and moved over to whom they were going to be spending the next two months with.

"Cabin N: Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru," Tsunade said as she looked for the names mentioned. Four boys raised their hands with triumphant smirks on their faces. Tsunade raised her eyebrows in suspicion but ignored the boys, they probably knew each other.

Sakura made sure to remember the cabin that the four boys were in since the other girls were too busy making plans to pay attention.

Once Tsunade was done calling out names she looked around each student. It was something she did every year because just from one look she knew who were the ones who were going to give her trouble. The most suspicious ones so far were the four boys from Cabin N. Her eyes fell on the girls from Cabin A and noticed them whispering to each other with evil smirks on their faces glancing from time to time at the boys from Cabin N. _'Shouldn't this be interesting every other girl is glancing at them as if they were Gods. While these four seem as if they were planning something against them. Those are my kinds of girls, they don't fall for just a pretty face,'_ Tsunade thought to herself with a smirk.

"Okay now settle down," she ordered but no one listened to her. They all just kept talking to each other. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before she took a deep breath.

"I SAID, SETTLE DOWN!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs. Everybody got quiet and turned to Tsunade with fearful looks. "Now that's much better. Now everyone knows where each of your cabins are so after I'm done speaking with you I want all of you to take your stuff in there and then go to the Chow Hall, there is going to be a meeting where all the supervisors will introduce themselves. Is that understood?" Tsunade asked, though it was more like a statement.

All of them nodded before they started to walk toward the rows of cabins.

"Lets hurry up and get our stuff in our cabin we need to talk in private," Tenten whispered to her friends as she picked up her two unusual very big suitcases. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino nodded as they too picked up their suitcases which were just as big and unusual as Tenten's.

"Look at them it looks as if they were going to be staying here for much longer than two months. Who in their right mind would bring so many clothes," a girl whispered to her friend as she stared at Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata who were each carrying two unusually large suitcases. But little did they know that one of the suitcases was full of prank materials and the other one half full with clothes, with the other half being prank materials also. The four girls were ready to spend the most interesting summer of their lives.

The girls walked toward the beginning of the rows which they guessed would be where Cabin A would be since 'A' is the beginning of the alphabet and they guessed that would be how the cabins were organized.. The girls, who were walking in between the cabins, looked at the letter plate that was planted on each door. To anyone it would look as if they were looking for their own cabin, but in truth they were looking for Cabin N. That was the cabin that was going to suffer the most throughout this whole two months.

"My arms are getting tired," Sakura complained. The suitcases felt much heavier than they used to be before.

"Stop complaining it's worth it," Tenten scolded with a smirk. Sakura smirked too and forgot about her current state, instead she began thinking of who they would prank. Of course at the top of the list were the four annoying boys who sat in front of them at the bus. After that it was going to be Yuri, and after them she couldn't help but wonder who was going to be next.

As they walked they were oblivious to the looks they were getting from their fellow campers. That was until someone behind them pointed out how stupid their looked carrying their overlarge suitcases.

"Where in the world do you think you're going? To a five month trip?" someone said from behind them.

Tenten turned around only to find herself looking at the four boys who sat in front of them in the bus. She smirked and winked before turning around again._ 'If only they knew what was coming for them,'_ Tenten thought to herself.

But Ino, Sakura, and Hinata didn't just turn around and keep walking like Tenten did they turned around and stopped walking.

"Well! Well! If it isn't our little group of idiots. Oh by the way whoever you are thank you for stopping my shoes from getting dirty a while ago you don't know how flattered it made me that you became a human rug for me," Ino said with a smirk. Sakura and Hinata chuckled at what Ino said before shaking their heads and turning around again to follow after Tenten who was a little ahead of them.

The boys glared at Ino before getting ready to say something smart back, but they were interrupted by none other than Yuri and her herd of 'friends' who stood in front of them protectively.

"What do you think you're doing talking to them?"Yuri said in an annoyed tone. Ino just stared at them a second before laughing and walking away from them.

"How embarrassing, I never knew you guys needed a girl to defend yourselves. You all seemed so capable," Ino said with a chuckle as she walked away. Of course she didn't meant he capable type.

"Yuri what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked his face red from anger and embarrassment. Yuri turned around with a smile on her face. "I was just trying to help and it worked. She left you alone," Yuri said with a hopeful smile. _'Now he's going to thank me and everything will like it used to be,'_ Yuri thought while keeping her facade.

"You're so annoying," Naruto found himself saying before he walked around the herd of girls angrily, followed by the others. Sasuke just glared at Yuri before walking away, that was a complete embarrassment.

"Sasuke-kun wait! I need to talk to you!," Yuri said as she ran held onto Sasuke's arm before he could walk away any further. "What do you want Yuri?" Sasuke asked as he turned to look at her.

"Sasuke-kun I just wanted you to know that I'm going to forget what you told a few days ago and forgive you. Everything's going to go back to normal," Yuri said happily as she attempted to go and hug Sasuke. But Sasuke pushed her away and said, "Yuri what part of it's over do you not understand?" Sasuke then pulled his arm away from Yuri and walked away from her, leaving her looking after him with a hurt look on her face.

But the look disappeared immediately and a determined look appeared on her face. "I'm not giving up on you Sasuke-kun you're going to be mine for noone's," Yuri promised herself before turning around and walking back toward her group of 'friends'.

The girls finally reached their cabin and not surprisingly they were right about the alphabetical order thing. Their cabin was the first one in the left side row. But to their surprise Cabin N was the first one in the other row and was directly in front of theirs.

"Well isn't this convenient," Tenten said as she chuckled and walked in the cabin followed by Ino and Sakura. Hinata though, to make it more dramatic, started laughing hysterically as she stared at the door to Cabin N.

A few people who were walking by their cabin saw her and looked at her as if she was crazy. Hinata noticed it and stopped laughing, glaring at the people. They just looked at her in fear and ran away. Hinata smirked and shook her head in pity.

Hinata turned and walked inside the cabin. Hinata looked around and liked what she saw. There were two bunk beds, one on the left side and the other on the right said. There were four different wardrobes on the wall across the door and only two windows which were on either side of the door. There were only three ways to escape the cabin she noticed. The two windows and the door which didn't look really helpful.

"I call top bunk," Ino cried as she dropped her suitcases down. "Me too!" Tenten said as she jumped on the bed claiming it.

"I guess we're stuck with what's left Hinata," Sakura said with a sad sigh, she was too late to get one of top bunks.

"Aww, don't be sad Sakura if something happens and the cabin collapses we have a better chance of surviving," Hinata said with a smirk. "Yeah, that's true," Sakura said with a giggle.

"What kind of friends are you?" Ino gasped dramatically. Sakura and Hinata laughed at Ino before walking to their beds and relaxing.

"Okay we need to plan things," Tenten said with a serious tone. She jumped off the bed and picked her suitcases up. She walked toward one of the wardrobes and placed her suitcases in there before turning around. She sweatdropped when she noticed that her three best friends were just staring at her expectantly.

"Well aren't you going to hide your suitcases. What if somebody just happens to come in here and decides to look through our stuff," Tenten said annoyed.

"True," was all they all said before they picked up their things and did the same as Tenten. "You all brought your locks,right?" Tenten asked as she took a lock from her pocket and locked her wardrobe.

"Yup," the girls said in unison as they did the same as her.

"Good, now come on lets plan, Sakura do you have anything in mind?" Tenten asked excited as she sat down on one of the beds.

"Yes, I do and this is what we're going to do," Sakura said. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all got closer to Sakura and paid close attention to what she was about to say.

"At night after we're sure everyone's asleep we're going to go over to their cabin and place some stink bombs on the ceiling of their porch, attach some nylon thread to the bombs with tape and attach the nylon to the bottom of the door. When they open the door, since it opens by pulling it inside, the bombs are going to drop down and explode when they hit the floor leaving their cabin with a very stinky smell. And as a backup we'll put some bombs on the steps so that when they walk down they're explode them by stepping on them," Sakura explained with a grin on her face.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino stared at her wide-eyed, Sakura was a true genius. "That is prefect!" Tenten said happily as they girls gave each other high fives. But unknown to the girls inside the cabin right across from theirs the four boys they were planning on pranking, were making a prank of their own.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do," Naruto said as he took charge of making the prank they were going use on the girls. Even though Shikamaru was a great strategist in many things, they had to admit that Naruto was the best at coming up with this type of thing.

"We'll fill a bucket with honey, tie a rope to it and tie the other end to some part of the ceiling. When they open the door they'll be covered with honey. And for the big finale we'll..." Naruto paused for some tension as his friends stared at him expectantly. One second passed, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds. Finally Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore and knocked the grinning Naruto upside the head hard. "Just say it already!" Shikamaru yelled angrily. Neji and Sasuke grunted in approval.

"Not until you apologize," Naruto said with an indignant expression as he crossed his arms and looked away from his friends.

"Naruto you'll be beaten to a pulp if you don't finish!" Neji said annoyed. Naruto looked at Neji nervously before sighing in defeat. "Fine! We'll have some feathers on top of the honey so that after the honey falls on them they'll be showered in feathers making it harder for them to take the honey off," Naruto grunted annoyed. He comes up with the cool ideas and still gets treated like an idiot, it was indignant!

Naruto looked back at them for a response when none of them said anything. They were all just staring at him in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Naruto asked as he freaked out.

"You're a genius Naruto!" Sasuke said with a huge triumphant smirk. Naruto stared at him for a moment before breaking into a grin accepting the praise.

"Only one problem though," Shikamaru said, ruining Naruto's moment of glory.

"And what is that?" Naruto asked while glaring at him. "Where are we getting the honey, bucket, feathers, and rope?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, yeah about that I was hoping you knew," Naruto said laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head. The others just stared at Naruto with an expression Naruto knew was not good at all...

§O§O§O§O§O§O§

well did ya guys think?! I'm so sry it took some reason da site wouldn't let me update n I kinda had a writer's block but no worries the chapter is here and I hope you all like it! I'll update sooner next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's the next chapter of _**Summer Camp Chaos**_! Hope you all like it, and please if you would like to read a story about a Sakura that loves revenge and will make Sasuke's, her fiancé because of an arranged marriage, life miserable or so she thinks, please read my other story _**Fierce**_!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

_**Summer Camp Chaos**_

Hinata, Sakura Tenten, and Ino go to a summer camp, being the troublemakers that they are they decide to enter the school with fake names. There they meet Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, it was hatred at first sight between the eight. War breaks out between them as the girls from Cabin A and the boys from Cabin N make each others lives a living hell.

Chapter Five

"Okay, now that everything's planned lets get out of here before that crazy blond barges in and drags us out there," Tenten said happily as she sat up from her bed and made her way toward the door. The other three followed with huge mischievous smiles on their faces.

As the four were walking down the steps of the porch, they noticed that their four victims were walking down their porch steps too. The girls stopped once they were at the bottom of the steps, and so did the guys; they stared at each other. A pink slip of paper rolled down in between them, giving the scene a feeling of those old cowboy movies where two rivals were about to have a shoot out, even though the people who were talking excitedly as they walked toward Chow Hall ruined the effect a little.

"We meet again," Neji said as he glared daggers at Tenten who was smiling sweetly at him. _'Oh, how I'm going to enjoy making you suffer,'_ Tenten thought as her smiled widened.

"I see that we do, but the next time we meet it's going to be a little different," Hinata said with a wicked smirk before Ino, Tenten, Sakura and her walked away leaving the guys to glare after them.

"I can't wait until tonight," Ino said happily once they were out of the guys' earshot. Other campers were walking out of their tents and walking toward the Chow Hall, looking a little _too_ excited.

"I don't like the mood of this camp. They take the excitement a little _too_ far," Sakura said giving a girl who was walking by, screaming happily, a look of disgust.

"You're right. We need to turn this mood upside down. It would be so much _more_ exciting if it was in a fear mood," Tenten said with a devilish smile.

"Oh, yes that would be perfect. I can just imagine the camp burning down with us laughing as we watch the students running around like crazy," Hinata said dreamily.

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura turned to look at Hinata with quirked eyebrows. Hinata sometimes took everything a little _too_ far, and they couldn't help but be glad that they were on Hinata's good side. An image of Hinata when they were in kindergarten beating the crap out of a very scared girl, whose only crime was to drop ice-cream on Hinata's shoes, flashed before them making the three of them shiver.

"What? What are you looking at!?" Hinata asked completely freaked out as she noticed her friends' staring.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§

"Who do they think they are talking to us like that? They're little attitude is starting to get on my nerves," Naruto said pouting as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the girls.

"It's getting on all of our nerves. But don't worry we'll get our revenge today, and they won't be able to get back at us because we'll be on our way to Hawaii by then," Neji sneered as he started to walk to the Chow Hall.

"Yes! MUAHAHAHAHAHA-cough," Naruto's attempt at laughing evilly turned out with him coughing . . . Sasuke quirked his eyebrow, Neji stared at Naruto in disappointment, and Shikamaru just shook his head. Naruto definitely could never be a bad guy.

"Though, really how are we going to get honey and a bucket?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Shikamaru expectantly. Though he was smart, he wasn't as strategic as Shikamaru and he painfully had to accept that.

"I have no idea, we're going to have to go look around for them. Though I doubt that we'll find any honey, we might find a replacement for it," Shikamaru stated with a sigh. Why did they always expect him to have the answer to everything?

"Shikamaru you're useless," Naruto said with a frown as he looked away from his friend. Shikamaru growled out in annoyance and would have stated that Naruto was even more useless, but was stopped by Neji who had motioned for everyone to stop.

The three guys looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. Neji didn't say anything but pointed toward a cabin from which Yuri and her 'friends' were walking out of. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and closed his eyes and was about to tell Neji that didn't have to worry about Yuri anymore but was stopped by Naruto's next comment.

"Neji! You're a genius!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to look at Naruto puzzled. What was so good about Yuri? He couldn't help but wonder. "Yeah, Neji you truly are. So now we have scratched out one of the things in our list of _deadly materials_," Shikamaru said. Neji just smirked at the praise and crossed his arms across his chest.

Sasuke, still lost, turned back to look at the cabin and for the first time noticed the white feather scarf one of Yuri's friends was trying to tie around the porch's railing. "Hn," he said with a smirk, but the moment of joy didn't last long because of the intent looks his friends were giving him.

"What?" Sasuke asked right before realization hit him with a punch. "Oh no! Hell to the no! I'm not going to do it," Sasuke said with unwavering defiance. There was no way he was going to go **charm** the scarf away from Yuri's 'friend'.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata walked in the Chow Hall excitedly, though their excitement was from a whole different reason than everyone else's. While the people around them were excited to get to meet new people, excited to meet their supervisors, and eagerly awaiting for the _fun_ camp activities to begin, this group of friends was excited because they got to meet new people to add to their list, excited to meet the supervisors they were going to make _"best friends" _with, and eagerly awaiting the _fun_ pranks they were going to pull on all these people. As the girls walked further in, they realized the Chow Hall was filled with long tables that could seat around twenty-four people. The walls were made, like every other place they'd so far seen, of logs and were decorated with pictures of last year's summer camp campers and supervisors. There was also a small platform that had giant leaves hanging from a _rope_ that went all around it.

"You know, I think we should definitely paint their hair with red paint," Tenten suggested to her friends as she pointed at a group of girls who were talking excitedly about how much dyeing and highlighting their hair would cost.

"Yeah, that's a good idea and we should put more purple goo on those idiots who chased us," Hinata said with a grin as she looked over to the _best_ athletes in their school. "Yup, and we should definitely deface that guy's face with our _special_ make-up," Ino said happily as she pointed at a guy who was smiling charmingly as girls fluttered dreamily around him.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! And the best part is we can't get in trouble here, I mean my parents have absolutely no idea who Haruno Sachi is," Sakura said happily. Her parents were huge fans of following rules and their dreams were to have Sakura be just like them, too bad that wouldn't happen in a million years. Sakura was born to be a troublemaker and she knew it.

"Definitely the only problem we have though is our little Hinata," Ino said looking at Hinata expectantly. Hinata had avoided talking about her _dear cousin_ every single time any of them asked her, but the girls were determined to get Hinata to give out some details. And when they were determined to get something there was nothing that could stop them from getting what they wanted.

"Why am I a problem?" Hinata asked. She knew exactly what her friends wanted to know, but she wasn't about to tell them. Her relationship with her cousin was something that she hated talking about because it always ended with her wanting to kill him. Her _dear cousin_ was the person she hated the most after her sister Hanabi and her father.

"Hinata come on you know exactly what we're talking about. You never told us anything about any cousin, in fact I don't remember you talking about anyone other family member other than your dad and your sister," Tenten said. The four girls found some empty seats and sat down, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were still looking at Hinata expectantly.

"Don't worry about my cousin he isn't going to dare tell my dad anything about this. After all our families don't get along very well and that's all you need to know okay," Hinata said irritated. She didn't like talking about her family for a reason, and that reason was because she hated them.

"Okay fine don't tell us anything it's not our business anyway," Tenten said a little annoyed as she crossed her arms across her chest. Hinata didn't say anything she just crossed her arms like Tenten and started to look around for more business, this gesture meant 'end of conversation'.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§

Sasuke walked over to Yuri's 'friend' with a scowl. He couldn't believe what he was doing, the only thing that kept him going was the chant he was telling himself over and over. _'I'm just doing it for revenge, I'm just doing it for revenge,'_ he repeated over and over in his head. _'Why the hell did, I agree to this? They can do as much charming as I can do, so one of them can do this also,'_ Sasuke thought before he whirled around about to march back to his friends and force one of them to do what he was about to do. But before he could even take a step toward them, he heard Yuri call out his name and march toward him.

He growled out loud before he turned around to face the thorn who didn't seem to want to get away from him. _'This is for revenge, this is for revenge,'_ Sasuke chanted in his head as he gave the upcoming herd a fake smile. _'Oh, how I'm going to make them pay for this.'_ The girls finally reached him and Yuri smiled seductively at him while batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Sasuke-_kun_ I saw you walking by yourself and I couldn't help but come and say hi," Yuri said happily as she laid _her_ hand _on_ his shoulder. _'This is all for revenge, this is all for revenge,'_ he started chanting again.

"Well, actually I wanted to ask your friend here a favor," Sasuke said as he turned his charmingly beautiful smile to the girl next to Yuri. Yuri's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at the swooning girl beside her. She gave the girl a glare and elbowed her on the ribs while mouthing, "He's my man."

The girl, obviously scared of Yuri, cleared her throat and said, "I'm sure that Yuri-san can do any favor for you if you ask her."

"But you see I want you to do this favor for me," Sasuke insisted, he was enjoying doing this to the persistent thorn.

"Well, what is this favor then Sasuke-_kun_," Yuri asked as she forced a fake smile on her face. The girl next to Yuri was squirming uneasily as she stared at Sasuke with pleading eyes, begging him to ask Yuri for the favor and not her.

Sasuke decided to be _nice_ for once and turned back to the _thorn_. "I want that scarf that you have on your porch," Sasuke said simply to Yuri. Yuri blinked three times before talking again, "A scarf?"

"No, not any scarf. That scarf that is on your porch," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. Yuri flinched and smiled uneasily at Sasuke, he could be short-tempered sometimes. _'If I give it to him right away, he's going to leave and I don't want him to do that, so the best thing to do is bribe him,'_ Yuri thought with an evil smirk on her face.

Sasuke noticed this, and had a feeling that whatever she was going to say next wasn't going to be good. "Well Sasu-_kun_, I'll give you the scarf with a condition," Yuri said. "And what is that?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. For some reason every second he spent near her made him even more annoyed at her.

"I want you to sit by me during the meeting we have in a few minutes," Yuri said, proud at herself for coming up with a perfect plan. Sasuke just stared, and stared, and stared. He stared a little bit more before his face twisted into a grimace. "Yuri, I have a much better proposition. Give me the scarf and we'll both be in good terms or don't give me the scarf and we'll be in really bad terms. Does that sound better for you?" Sasuke asked his face expression never changing.

Yuri paled at Sasuke's words and without hesitation she ran back to her cabin, untied the scarf from the railing and ran back to give it to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at her as he took the scarf and then walked away leaving a relieved Yuri behind.

Yuri didn't waste a second before she turned to the-girl-that-Sasuke-asked-a-favor-from with anger. "What the hell were you thinking showing off that scarf around Sasuke like that? Who do you think you are you little bitch?" Yuri yelled at the girl angrily. The-girl-that-Sasuke-asked-a-favor-from moved her arms frantically trying to explain herself to Yuri, "No, it wasn't my fault! I didn't even know that he was anywhere near here. If I had known I would have let you tie the scarf!"

Yuri narrowed her eyes at the girl before she slapped her _hard_ across the face. "Don't you ever do something like that again or you'll regret it. Do you understand?" Yuri asked venomously. "Yes, I un-understand," the girl stammered as she rubbed her cheek.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§

"I see you did a great job getting that scarf," Shikamaru congratulated with sarcasm as he watched Yuri slap one of her friends. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru completely unaware of Shikamaru's sarcasm and of Yuri's craziness.

"I will never again do something like this in my life. Do you understand?" Sasuke asked in a threatening tone. His friends just looked at him up and down, as if looking for something that made him scary, and just shook their heads. Sasuke's intimidation technique had completely failed against them for they knew that he would forget about this eventually.

"Sure whatever," Naruto said before he started to walk away. The others followed him, but before they could take any more steps Neji stopped and looked at Sasuke with a cocked eyebrow, which made everyone stop.

"What now?" Sasuke snapped as he turned to Neji. "Are you sure you want to walk around with a feather scarf on you?" he asked. Sasuke looked at the scarf before slapping his forehead and stomping back toward his cabin.

"Neji you should have kept your mouth shut. You know how funny it would have been to see Sasuke as the laughing stock for at least once," Naruto said as he looked down at Neji with disappointment.

"Yup, I couldn't agree with you more Naruto," Shikamaru stated as he too looked at Neji with disappointment. Neji just glared at them before crossing his arms and turning away from them. _'Dammit, their right. I should have kept my mouth shut,'_ Neji thought.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§

As Sasuke walked, he knew he was getting weird stares from the guys. Oh, how he was going to make his friends pay for making him do this.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§

Soon enough, the Chow Hall was filled with campers, who were patiently waiting for the crazy blond from before, to introduce them to their camp supervisors. Though they were waiting patiently, they were not being quiet at all. Every one of the campers was speaking about one thing or the other making loud non-understandable noise. And that kind of noise was starting to get to four special girls who were getting distracted by nearby speeches of how hot this guy is, or how their hair was so beautiful, or how they couldn't wait for camp activities to get started.

"You know, if it's going to be like this every day we need to do something about it," Ino said as she buried her face in her hands. She hated places that were too loud, unless of course it was a concert, or the mall. "Yes, we really do. When we get back to the cabin we'll think of something, right now let's just look around and take in our surroundings. We have to make sure that we know this place by heart because somehow I have a feeling that a lot of our pranks are going to be taking place here," Tenten said as she looked around.

"Tru-" Hinata was cut off as by the slamming of a door. The whole entire room went quiet and everyone turned to see who had interrupted their informative conversations about hair, boys, girls, and summer camp.

There in the main entrance stood none other than four boys. Each looked around at every face before they started walking toward some empty seats. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata glared at them as they walked toward their table and sat a few seats away from them.

As soon as the boys sat, the Chow Hall was filled with the noise of girls as they shrieked, and pointed at the four boys sitting on their table.

"Losers," Ino said with disgust, referring to the girls.

"I couldn't agr-" for the second time in the space of five minutes Hinata got cut off again, but this time it was by a very loud whistle.

"SHUT UP!" the command was heard throughout the whole room. Everyone went quiet and turned to see a red faced Tsunade who was glaring at all of them. The look would have been intimidating had it not been for the fact that the poster from behind her that said, "Welcome Fellow Campers" had fallen down on top of a purple haired woman who shrieked and jumped falling face first on the wooden platform.

Everything went still for a second before the whole room filled with Ino's, Sakura's, Tenten's, and Hinata's laughter followed by everyone else. Tsunade turned around and glared at her fellow supervisor. She shook her head in shame before turning back the campers who were roaring with laughter.

"All right THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled as loud as she could. The room went quiet for a second before it was filled with giggles.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled annoyed. The room went quiet again as the campers tried their best to hold in their laughter.

"Now, like I told all of you outside, we are here for you to meet your camp supervisors. I want you all to be quiet as they introduce themselves, is that understood?" Tsunade asked knowing the answer already. But no one answered they just stared at her. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, she cleared her throat before she got ready to once again yell at her annoying campers.

"Will you start already?" one of the campers asked in an irritated tone. Tsunade turned to who it was only to see a blue-eyed blond male glaring at her in annoyance. "I suggest you shut up you insolent little piece of-"

"My name is Shizune and I will be one of your camp supervisors," a woman with black hair and eyes stepped in front of Tsunade with a huge smile on her face. Shizune walked away from there and joined the supervisors who were behind Tsunade, all the while glaring at her.

Tsunade sighed and walked off the platform letting the supervisors take over. She couldn't deal with the campers, she had no idea why she had agreed to take the job if she couldn't stand teenagers.

A man with brown hair who was chewing on a toothpick stepped up after Tsunade walked away and cleared his throat. He looked bored as he stared at them. "My name is Genma," was all he said before he walked away.

Another supervisor stepped up, she was the woman that the poster had fallen on. She had purple hair pulled up with a clip, making the hair spiky at the back. "My name is Anko and I will be the head supervisor in all the activities that you all do! Be prepared to get your ass worked up hard, because I'm not going easy on any of you morons," she said with attitude as she stared at the faces of her fellow prisoners . . .

A lot of the campers just stared at her as if she was crazy. A special group of four girls known as the _alborotadoras_ just quirked their eyebrows at the woman. _'If there was one person who was going tog et worked up hard was going to be her,'_ they all thought with evil smirks. Not far from them four boys just stared at the teacher with amused glances. All of them thanking Shikamaru for coming up with a plan to get them out of the summer camp before anything serious started.

As Anko walked back to the small group of supervisors, a man with spiky brown hair walked up to her old spot and looked around the room carelessly. He stared at them for a while longer before he introduced himself, "My name is Asuma and I would like to be referred as Asuma-sensei by you guys. I will be one of the supervisors working under Anko." Asuma then walked back to his place.

Next came up a woman with short wavy brown hair and beautiful red eyes. "My name is Kurenai and I will also be one of the supervisors working under Anko's command," she stated with a warm smile before she walked off. After she came a very weird guy dressed in green, who was skipping to the front of the group of supervisors. He had a toothy smile that was shining _way_ too much to be normal. The shine was literally blinding the campers . . .

He struck a pose and gave the group of campers a thumbs up his smile never fading, somehow a flowery background with sun shining down on him, even though they were in doors, appeared behind him. That just creeped the campers out even more than they were with his _way_ too shiny smile.

"My name is Gai-sensei! I am here to teach your youthful souls how to have _fun_! The youth will always prevail!" the man yelled in a dramatic voice with tears in his eyes as he walked back to the supervisors.

"That was a beautiful speech!!!!" one of the campers, who looked just as weird as the supervisor, yelled as tears of happiness fell down his cheeks in waterfalls.

"AH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" some guy who was watching the poor boy cry yelled out in disgust as he looked away from him.

Gai-sense turned around to see one of his youthful campers crying over the words he said just now. He smile weakly before he broke down in tears and ran toward the emotional boy who was waiting for him with open arms. They both started to run toward each other a field of flowers as their background. But before they could reach each other the a door slammed open once again, successfully ruining the supervisor-camper _bonding_.

Everyone's head turned toward the door to see who was their intruder. Gai glared daggers as he realized who it was that was standing there, some girls had sparkles in their eyes as they stared the hot man who was standing in the doorway looking guilty.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§

well dats it for dis time! Hope u all enjoyed dis chapter!


End file.
